The Edge Of Revolution
by Krista2
Summary: *Last Chapter Added* Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! (There is a change of a sequel if you review me :) )
1. Good Morning Sunnydale

..:: The edge of revolution ::..  
  
Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. If they were I would be writing a script right now.  
  
Summary: Buffy´s prematurely death leads to Faith being called again. Can Willow, Xander, Wesley and Spike trust her?  
  
A/N: Okay, forget the part about Wesley being a fraud. It never happened, okay?  
  
Spoilers: None, really  
  
Pairing: Xander/Faith  
  
Rating: PG - 13 (Just in case)  
  
..::::..  
  
Xander sat in his couch, mindlessly watching the TV. He didn´t even know what he was watching, but he knew what he was thinking. He was thinking of her. It had been his fault, he knew it, somehow they tried to convince him that it wasn´t but he wouldn´t, couldn´t believe it. After all he had been the only one there. He knew and saw what had happened. Buffy´s death was his responsibility. Poor Dawn had been sent back to L.A to her father, together dealing with the prematurely death of both of the Summer´s women, Joyce and Buffy.  
  
He noticed when the door opened up. Well, he noticed but didn´t care and in came the blonde vampire. He took off his tailcoat and hung it at the peg by the door.  
  
He walked cautionary past the boy and gently ruffled his hair  
  
"Couldn´t sleep, eh?" Spike asked as he sat down by the boy´s left side  
  
Xander slowly shook his head  
  
"So.. What are you watching?" Spike asked as he darted his eyes at the TV then back to the boy who was still staring. He was really uncomfortable around the boy after Buffy´s death but even though he had grown lot closer to him.  
  
"I don´t know" Xander sighed as he dropped the remote he had been holding unknowingly. He slowly turned his head toward Spike to notice a small cut by his temple  
  
"Been slaying vampires again?" Xander asked casually  
  
"Just keeping myself busy until the new slayer arrives" Spike said "It´s not fair to leave all the job to the new ones"  
  
"I guess not" There was hint of sadness in the younger one voice "I just wonder if we´ll get along with the new girl"  
  
: : :  
  
The annoying phone echoed in the brunettes´ ears. Cordelia Chase. The young, gorgeous looking woman went to pick it up.  
  
"Angel´s investigations - May I help you?" Cordelia asked  
  
"Wesley Price, please" An unfamiliar voice asked at the other end  
  
"Yeah, sure hold on" Cordelia said as she handed the phone toward Wesley and Angel. Angel reached for it but Cordelia pulled it out of his grasp "No it´s for Wes"  
  
"For me. But, I never get phone calls" Wesley´s surprise was painted upon his face  
  
"Well, this one seems urgent" Cordelia forced the phone into his hand  
  
Wesley hawked before he answered  
  
"Wesley Price, here" Wesley introduced himself  
  
"Wesley, how do you like of getting back on board?"  
  
"Who is this?" Wesley asked  
  
"The Watcher counsel. Now listen up. We´re calling out Faith- -"  
  
"What?" Wesley asked, ready to argue if he needed  
  
"I know her past, we all do. But she was ready to change and she did, you should know it your best after.. well, your last encounter"  
  
"I know she´s changed. But why are you calling her? I´m sure Buffy and the gang has everything under control" Wesley commented  
  
"Wesley, you haven´t heard, have you?" The man asked "Buffy died last month"  
  
"What?" Wesley felt his knees weaken  
  
"I´m sorry. I thought you knew" The man said  
  
"H-how?" Wesley stammered  
  
"She lost a fight, I´m sorry pal" The man explained  
  
There was a long silence between them  
  
"You´re asking me to remain her watcher, aren´t you?" Wesley asked  
  
"We are" The man said  
  
"Well, as long as she´s being faithful. I can´t think of it being a problem, except moving to Sunnydale" Wesley said  
  
"Will you?" The man asked  
  
"That is a matter I have to sleep on" Wesley said "Anyway, Faith´s in prison"  
  
"We´re getting her out like I said. The watcher counsel can be very powerful" The man said proudly  
  
"Actually you know what. I´ll take this job" Wesley said  
  
"Thank you Wesley"  
  
Wesley hung up the phone and turned to Cordelia and Angel  
  
"What in the god´s name was this all about" Cordelia asked  
  
"Buffy´s dead" Wesley said. Cordelia looked shocked while Angel stumbled backwards to sit down "Faith´s being called"  
  
..:: End of Chapter one ::..  
  
Okay I know it´s a short one. I don´t want to go on if everybody hates it, so please review me. Tell me your honest opinion. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME 


	2. Estranged Enemy, Estranged Friend

..:: The edge of revolution ::..  
  
Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. If they were I would be writing a script right now.  
  
Summary: Buffy´s prematurely death leads to Faith being called again. Can Willow, Xander, Wesley and Spike trust her?  
  
A/N: Okay, forget the part about Wesley being a fraud. It never happened, okay?  
  
Spoilers: None, really  
  
Pairing: Xander/Faith  
  
Rating: PG - 13 (Just in case)  
  
"Faith" Was the only word he could come up with, he wanted their reunion to be nice, maybe a little dramatic too. But seeing her he remembered what she had done and how he had reacted. He wondered if they actually could trust each other. But, then he remember her arriving in L.A, newly awaken up from a coma. Confused, betrayed. She had kidnapped him and tortured him for hours and then Angel had shown up and saved him.  
  
Then he had met up with the old friends in the watcher council and they had notified him about capturing Faith with his help. But he could not betray Angel who was protecting her. But he had accepted the job - pretended - He had actually tried to get her away before it became too late. But Collins and Weatherby had shown up earlier - They saved Faith from being held captive in something above civiler understandings - And she had chosen to step forward to the police.  
  
"Wesley" The young woman, looked lifeless. The sparkle in her eyes had faded.  
  
There was a long silence between the two of them  
  
"How are you" Wesley tried to be polite  
  
"I don´t know" Faith clasped her hands together  
  
Wesley stepped forward, trying to close the long distance between them, without getting too close  
  
"It´s complicated. I don´t know how I am supposed to feel" Faith said  
  
"It´s not a decision, Faith" Wesley said  
  
Faith sighed "I´m five by five"  
  
They were standing in a cosy apartment, not too big and not too small. the council had paid furniture and the apartment itself. Something Wesley had not expected.  
  
Wesley put down his package as he faced the brunette again  
  
"Faith, I trust you and I hope you trust me. The past is the past. Let´s try to put everything behind us" Wesley said  
  
"And what if we can´t?" Faith asked  
  
"Then I´m afraid we won´t get along and I will send out a request for a new watcher" Wesley said  
  
"Well, there´s enough drama for one night" Faith said "Guess I should head out to the cemetery"  
  
"You want me to come along? Backup?" Wesley asked  
  
"Suit yourself" Faith said as she grabbed her long leather jacket and headed out with Wesley following  
  
: : :  
  
"Come on" Spike pleaded as he lit a cigarette  
  
"Why?" Xander asked "So I can have a crashing headache in the morning, no thank you"  
  
"So you can get out of this rotten apartment" Spike explained  
  
"I´m fine" Xander said as he turned his attention back to the TV  
  
Spike stood still for few seconds then he turned it off and stood in the way so Xander couldn´t turn it on again  
  
Xander sighed as he leaned back into his sofa  
  
"Just for an hour or so" Spike said  
  
Xander stayed silent  
  
"Xander, I´m worrying about you" Spike said "I´ve been worrying about you since day one, please I need to make sure you´re not- -"  
  
"I´m not, what?!" Xander raised his voice  
  
"That you´re not hurting yourself, while I´m away" Spike said, he wanted to kick himself for saying it out loud, but he knew what the boy had been up to every night when the vampire was away  
  
"Spike, I do what I please. It´s none of your business" Xander said "Now get out of the way" He stood up and tried to reach for the TV, but Spike grabbed his wrist  
  
"I need a backup, the fellows have been raising like madness past days" Spike said  
  
Xander sighed again "Okay, an hour. Then I go home and watch the rerun of Dawson´s Creek"  
  
"You´re so pathetic" Spike smirked  
  
: : :  
  
The vampire sent both him and Faith flying to the ground. She clenched her fist and punched him off her, getting enough time to get back to her feet. The vampire was on his knees when Faith round kicked him in the jaw sending him back to the ground. She grabbed her stake and jammed it into his chest and in matter of seconds the dust was whirling around her.  
  
"It´s a nice timing, Faith" Wesley appeared from the shadows, checking his clock  
  
"I´m a bit out of practice, Wes. But, give it time. I´ll be sending you the dust on conveyer in matter of days"  
  
Wesley smiled a bit at that  
  
She picked up her bag and they kept going through  
  
"So, how´s Angel and Cordelia?" Faith asked, trying to make a conversation  
  
"Angel could be better, he has recently discovered his own son.. but Cordy - delia is fine" Wesley said  
  
"Is it possible for vampires to multiply?" Faith asked gently, not pushing the subject  
  
"This is actually a very special case" Wesley said when they both heard a cracking sound  
  
They turned to right to be greeted by darkness but in the distance they could hear strong voices  
  
"Could you be less noisier" Spike whispered as he shot the kid a glance who was eating a small bag of Doritos as he broke every branch he saw with his feet "Remember, we´re hunting"  
  
"Hey, you dragged me into this" Xander complained "I could be watching Survivor right now"  
  
Spike growled slightly  
  
"Did you just growl at me" Xander asked offended  
  
Spike stopped  
  
"No - Okay yes I did, do you know what growl means in vampiric language, it´s an expression of annoyance and do you know what vampire is capable of when it is annoyed?"  
  
"Talk me to de-?" Xander started, but was cut off when he was thrown to the ground. He landed few feet away, moaning in pain.  
  
His attacker was coming back for him when he was grabbed by Spike  
  
Xander quickly jumped up and reached for his stake, coming in between the attacker and Spike, holding the stake up. But he froze.  
  
In front of him stood a brunette woman  
  
FAITH stood in front of him  
  
Xander and Faith stared deeply into each other´s eyes, until Faith broke it  
  
"Xander?" She asked  
  
"Faith" Xander stated  
  
Spike came up behind, but Xander gave him a sign to stop so he did, staring at Xander and the familiar girl, but not familiar enough to remember how she connected Xander  
  
"W-when did you get out?" Xander asked as he noticed Wesley slowly walking up behind "You´re with him"  
  
"Xander, I´m the slayer" Faith said  
  
Xander stared shocked at her. Faith had arrived - with the past along  
  
..::::..  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing me, I certainly didn´t expect this. Thank you guys. Chapter three should be up in couple of days. I don´t have anything ready and if you have any ideas please e-mail me. Thank you. 


	3. Walking Through Nothing

..:: The edge of revolution ::..  
  
Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. If they were I would be writing a script right now.  
  
Summary: Buffy´s prematurely death leads to Faith being called again. Can Willow, Xander, Wesley and Spike trust her?  
  
A/N: Okay, forget the part about Wesley being a fraud. It never happened, okay?  
  
Spoilers: None, really  
  
Pairing: Xander/Faith  
  
Rating: PG - 13 (Just in case)  
  
..::..  
  
  
  
"I can´t believe it´s broken" Willow stared down at the remote in her hand "Have you checked the batteries?" Willow asked as she turned around to face Xander.  
  
Xander simply ignored her last statement. His mind was too occupied with Faith´s arrival  
  
"I´m telling you she´s back" Xander said as he handed the redhead a cup of hot chocolate  
  
The witch had gotten herself comfortable in the over used sofa in Xander´s apartment. As she slowly sipped, wincing when the hot fluid burnt her tongue.  
  
"Xander, I believed you the first time" She said, placing her cup on the coffee table  
  
"I just can´t understand why the council sent her, after everything she´s done" Xander sighed as he sat down beside Willow  
  
"You mean after what she did to you?" Willow asked "Xander, it´s a long time ago, we have all changed"  
  
"Well, what if she hasn´t" Xander stood up again  
  
"She has" Willow said  
  
Spike entered the room and sat down  
  
Xander returned with a packet of batteries, giving the blonde vampire a cold glare "Get out of my seat"  
  
"Sorry, I obviously missed the tag" Spike said as he locked his eyes at the muted TV  
  
"I was sitting there" Xander whined as he handed Willow the batteries, the witch turned her attention to the remote, ignoring their behaviour.  
  
"You were, now I am" Spike said without breaking his look from the TV  
  
"Don´t you got somewhere else to be" Xander crossed his arms, staring down at the vampire  
  
"It´s dawn" Spike said  
  
Then he settled down, leaning back into the sofa. Turning his attention to Willow. Who had placed the batteries, she turned the remote towards the TV and switched channel. She smirked evilly as she turned to Xander  
  
"Batteries" Xander cursed himself  
  
: : :  
  
Dawn walked down the streets of L.A, letting the sunshine warm her face and shimmer on her dark hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. In her arm she was carrying an old book, hugging it close.  
  
She hesitated when she approached the building "Angel´s investigations" She muttered under her breath. She had never met Angel himself in person, but she had heard a lot about him. She spent another minute studying the building for a minute and then she decided to go in.  
  
Cordelia Chase was sitting by a small desk when the young teenage entered. she pulled up from her papers with a bright smile to be greeted by Buffy´s sister  
  
"Dawn" Cordelia managed out "What are you doing here?"  
  
She took few seconds to study the young woman in front of her. Dawn had sure grown up since she had last seen her. But that was a long time ago.  
  
Dawn lay the book down on table where Cordelia could see "I found a spell"  
  
Cordelia ran her fingertip down the old cover of the book that was printed with old style ink "Witchcrafts?"  
  
"There´s an awakening spell there" Dawn flipped the pages until she found the spell  
  
"I´m sorry, but I couldn´t think of anyone else to come to. I want to bring her back"  
  
"Oh, Dawnie, sweetie.." Cordelia said as she hugged her briefly "Those kinds of spells are really dangerous"  
  
"I know, but we have done it before, eh - actually Willow and Tara. But.." Dawn said  
  
"Why didn´t you ask Willow?" Cordelia asked  
  
"Willow´s done with the magic" Dawn said "She can´t control her powers anymore, so I´m asking you"  
  
Cordelia stayed silent for a while  
  
"Well, okay. I guess I´m going to Sunnydale" Cordelia said  
  
"Yes!" Dawn celebrated her victory by jumping up and hugging Cordelia  
  
: : :  
  
Xander stared down thoughtfully at the note in his hand. An address had been scribbled down on a paper. Faith and Wesley´s address to be exact. Faith had given it to him. He wasn´t sure of the reason and he was certainly not sure if he could forgive her. But there was something about her eyes, like she was begging to be forgiven.  
  
"Still thinking about her, are we?" Spike asked as he grabbed his coat  
  
Xander ignored him. His attention was drawn to the handwriting  
  
"Well, I´m out" Spike notified  
  
Xander jumped up from his thoughts "Where to? You are useless around the cemeteries nowadays. The slayer has arrived, you´re free from your- - guilt? Or whatever it was that enforced you to kill your kinds  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk, pet" Spike smirked "Anyway, I´m not guilty"  
  
"Right, I know what you mean. The anger.. makes you wanna hit something- - I know that feeling" Xander shrugged  
  
"Then why don´t you tag along?" Spike asked  
  
Xander turned his attention back to the note "I have plans"  
  
..::..  
  
I actually finished the third chapter, hurrah for me! But thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys encouraged me to continue. Without you I couldn´t imagine where I would be standing right now. Thank you again..  
  
Krista. ----@ 


	4. Being Faithful and Graceful

..:: The Edge Of Revolution ::..  
  
Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. If they were I would be writing a script right now.  
  
Summary: Buffy´s prematurely death leads to Faith being called again. Can Willow, Xander, Wesley and Spike trust her?  
  
A/N: Okay, forget the part about Wesley being a fraud. It never happened, okay?  
  
Spoilers: None, really  
  
Pairing: Xander/Faith  
  
Rating: PG - 13 (Just in case)  
  
: : :  
  
It was only matter of seconds before the doors were ripped open and in front of him stood the brunette slayer, with an angry expression upon her pale face. Xander hadn't even realized what time it was until he had seen her angriness.  
  
"Xander?" Her expression softened, she opened up the door a bit wider "Come on in"  
  
Xander hesitated for a while then followed the slayer inside. The apartment was bit of a mess, which was probably because of their sudden import  
  
"Wesley is asleep, don't get too loud" Faith warned  
  
"Yeah, we all know how cranky those British watchers´ can be when they wake up" Xander stated  
  
"So, you came to catch up or is some evil arising?" Xander asked  
  
"I don't know. You tell me" He realized how harsh it had come out and he felt immediately guilty  
  
"Oh, ouch" Faith said  
  
They spent a while in silence, Xander studying the apartment from the place he stood at while Faith stared at her feet, both waiting for the silence to break  
  
"I'm sorry" Xander finally forced out. He didn't know if she deserved to be apologized to, but he knew it felt right to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Xander. For everything I've done and for everything I did to you" Faith said, fighting her own tears. The subject was really touchy but it needed to be discussed  
  
Xander couldn't face her. He knew what she was referring to. They both did. He had never gotten an apology for her action and he had certainly not expected it. The past was the past. He had moved on. When he had been asked if he was okay he had nodded, forced a smile, though his physical pain was painful the emotional had been worse. The events in Faith's motel room were something he had to bear for the rest of his life. He had come to her, the first one. Volunteered to help her. Get her through and she had attempted to kill him. If Angel hadn't shown up, he wouldn't be standing right there and having these conversation.  
  
Faith stared at him for a while, waiting for him to speak up. But nothing came out. Xander suddenly broke himself out of his own thoughts and stared at the slayer.  
  
"´Sorry´ was nice to hear" Xander stated  
  
"I know" Faith agreed, another intolerable silence hit the room  
  
"So" Faith started to pace "I have a slaying agenda"  
  
"You mind if I come along?" Xander asked  
  
"Not at all" Faith forced a smile  
  
: : :  
  
The phone rang in Willow Rosenberg's apartment, bringing the former witch fully awake. Reaching for the pocket of her jacket that lay at the floor, but returning with empty hands. Her eyes fluttered open as she realized that she didn't even have a mobile phone.  
  
She rubbed her eyes as she picked up the phone "Hello?"  
  
"Willow? Hey - - it's Dawn" Dawn greeted  
  
Willow raised herself up "Dawn, sweetie is something wrong?"  
  
"No, not at all. I was just wondering if I could stay with you for few days" Dawn said  
  
"And is you dad agreeing all that?" Willow asked  
  
"He just needs to speak with you, making sure I'm not sneaking behind his back or something" Dawn said  
  
"Yeah, sure just put him on" Willow said  
  
: : :  
  
Xander eyes fluttered open as he found himself in a bed that didn't belong to him. It took only a second for him to realize that he had been fighting last night. The ache in his body could confirm that.  
  
"How are you?" A soft female voice sounded from right and he figured that he wasn't alone in bed. By sudden striking panic he jumped up and realized that he was still wearing pants and a T-Shirt. Faith lay at the bed fully dressed too, staring at him, puzzled.  
  
"Faith - What am I doing here?" Xander asked  
  
"Well, You got pretty well beaten up last night and since I don't know where your apartment is I brought you here in your unconsciousness" Faith explained  
  
"Well, next time right a note above the bed or something" Xander said as he shot a glare to the ceiling  
  
"I'll have that covered next time" Faith forced a grin. But it was a sad one "Xander?" She slowly asked  
  
"Hmm?" Xander asked as he put his sweater on  
  
"I want you to know, you can talk to me. Whenever you feel down or anything"  
  
"Wow, why the sudden drama?" Xander asked  
  
Faith paused "I saw your scars"  
  
"I have to go" Xander said, really wishing that this conversation hadn't been real  
  
: : :  
  
Xander groggily entered his apartment Assuming Spike to be asleep. He knew by experience that British watcher´ were nothing compared to newly awoken up British vampires´  
  
But Spike was certainly not asleep because just when Xander turned around from the door, the blonde was standing right in front of him. Xander stumbled backwards, shocked.  
  
"Spike. God damn it!" Xander cursed as he tried to catch his breathing again  
  
"I want answers - Like where were you last night?" Spike commanded, crossing his arms and waiting for answers  
  
"That is none of your business" Xander muttered as he slightly limped past him  
  
Spike paused "Just tell me you did nothing stupid"  
  
"I did nothing stupid" Xander faced the vampire "Gosh, Spike I'm fine. I spent the night at Faith's - - And no we did not have sex!"  
  
..::::..  
  
A/N: Well, that was the end of chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Sorry how long it took to update. But you know.. the holiday season and everything. And I may have to mention that I suffered from some kind of writer's block. Every time I sat down in front of my computer I didn't know what to write. So please, review me. Tell me if I'm losing the touch. That'll be great. Thanks to everyone on my review list - You guys are the best,  
  
Krista 


	5. Visiting My Emotions

..:: The Edge Of Revolution ::..  
  
Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. If they were I would be writing a script right now.  
  
Summary: Buffy´s prematurely death leads to Faith being called again. Can Willow, Xander, Wesley and Spike trust her?  
  
A/N: Okay, forget the part about Wesley being a fraud. It never happened, okay?  
  
Spoilers: None, really  
  
Pairing: Xander/Faith  
  
Rating: PG - 13 (Just in case)  
  
..::::..  
  
"Home sweet home" Cordelia muttered with a hint of disgust "You know this is the place where your worst nightmares actually come true"  
  
She shot a glance at the sleeping girl in the passenger seat. Somehow she felt relieved that the girl was sleeping, Dawn hadn´t gotten any sleep since she had found the awakening spell.  
  
Cordelia sighed as she drove into the town. Sunnydale.  
  
: : :  
  
Willow smiled while she stood in the doorway, waiting for Cordelia and Dawn to approach. She had missed them both. Dawn was like her little sister and Cordelia she was.. Well, Cordy  
  
There was an awkward smile between them when the two brunettes approached. Dawn was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes intensely while Cordelia studied Willow.  
  
Finally a small laughter escaped as Cordelia hugged Willow  
  
"I missed you Will" She admitted "And you cut you hair"  
  
Willow chuckled. Cordelia was still the same, still obsessed with the good looking.  
  
Dawn forced a smile as she hugged Willow.  
  
"How are you?" Willow asked softly  
  
"I'm hanging in there" Dawn said  
  
"Now, can you tell me why the sudden visit?" Willow asked  
  
Dawn and Cordelia shared a look. Then they nodded.  
  
: : :  
  
There was a soft knock at Xander´s doors  
  
The vampire who had gotten comfortable in Xander´s sofa, shot a look at the door then towards Xander´s bedroom  
  
He sighed heavily, though it was unneeded, then got up and headed for the door. Just as Xander opened up his bedroom doors, rubbing his eyes.  
  
In the doorway stood the same brunette Spike had seen on patrol couple of days ago  
  
"Hey" She said, nervously "I- is Xander here?"  
  
Spike was going to say something, but he could sense Xander behind him, so he walked away, fleeing the tension.  
  
"Hey" Faith stated, "How are you?"  
  
"How am I?" Xander asked, "I'm okay"  
  
"You sure" Faith eyed him "You just left in such a hurry, I maybe thought - -"  
  
"I'm fine" Xander assured  
  
"You wanna go for a walk?" Faith cocked her head to the side  
  
Xander hesitated. He didn't want to get the same speech again. But he knew Faith's speech would be a lot different. She was nothing like Willow nor.. Spike  
  
"Yeah" He nodded  
  
: : :  
  
"You know those spells are really dangerous" Willow sat in front of Cordelia and Dawn after listening to their explanation why they were in Sunnydale  
  
"Don't you think we know?" Dawn stood up  
  
"I know you know, Dawnie" Willow said "But this is easier said than done"  
  
"You can do it" Dawn said, "I know you can do it"  
  
"Dawn, I'm not sure I can. Every spell I do goes wrong. Gosh I thought you knew that after I nearly killed you"  
  
"Willow, Buffy meant everything to me. She's my big sister and I love her so incredible. I can't be alone. Please Willow, please" Dawn eyes were getting teary  
  
Willow didn't say anything. She knew how much Buffy meant to Dawn - To all of them and bringing her back might help Xander with his own issues. Buffy was the answer to everything "I can't promise you anything, Dawn but I'll try  
  
: : :  
  
Faith and Xander walked abreast down the sidewalk, neither of them saying a word. The sun was setting and the last rays reflected on the pond ahead.  
  
"Faith" Xander asked  
  
Faith stopped to get an eye contact. Staring at the boy, waiting for him to speak up.  
  
"Is there something you wanna say?" Xander asked  
  
Faith paused. She hadn't really expected him to ask considering that they had been walking in silence since they left Xander´s apartment  
  
"Nothing special" Faith shrugged  
  
"Then why are we here?" Xander asked, staring into the brunette's eyes  
  
"Why? Xander, I'm not here to judge, but I want to be here to listen. Xander I want you to talk to me. No matter what it won't go any further"  
  
Xander sighed as Faith led him to a bench by the pond and sat him down  
  
"What do you wanna know?" Xander asked nervously. He wasn't used to open himself up. He had been taught to hide his feelings and so he had done.  
  
"Why do you hurt yourself?" Faith asked gently  
  
Xander didn't know if he should be having this conversation. But somehow he felt like he could trust her. And at this point he really needed to.  
  
"Trust me, Xander" Faith whispered  
  
"It happened after Buffy - -" Faith nodded "I just sank then. I realized that all the time Buffy and I had known each other. She had always been there. To save me, support me., and it was so precious to me. I don't have that anymore" His eyes welled up in matter of seconds. No one had asked him about his feelings. All he had gotten was the lecture from Willow and Spike about his self-injuries.  
  
I mean Willow's still wrecked after a little situation we had few months back. I left my fiancée at the altar and she's entirely gone. So I can't talk to them. Spike is - - Spike, although he seems to be getting more patient and friendly after he found me once - - unconscious" He felt terrible of telling Faith about his action in the highest point of his depression. But with honesty comes whole truth.  
  
"But I feel like I'm all alone and there's no one there to see me fall. Giles and I were never friends. We just had a common friend. I mean when have I ever talked to Giles, seriously? I have no one. And I don't care so much about life after Buffy´s death. She was the one who held us together. And now she's gone.. Faith, Buffy´s gone" Xander stared into the brunette's eyes. He hated those words, but he needed to say them out loud. Trying to convince him self that this was not one of terrible nightmares.  
  
Faith stared at the broken boy. She wanted so badly to tell him he was wrong. But all she could manage was a slow shaking head. Then an awkward silence filled the air  
  
"You´re not alone, Xander" Faith finally managed "I´m here"  
  
They shared a silent moment then Faith leaned in and was going to kiss his cheek but Xander responded differently  
  
And they sank into one passionate kiss  
  
..::::..  
  
I certainly hope you´re happy with the ending. It took a while to get there. But they are reaching the point. Hang in there. And reviews? Oh, please I live on that stuff.  
  
Thanks to all (Especially my reviewers),  
  
Krista 


	6. Guiltless Guilt

..:: The edge of revolution ::..  
  
Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. If they were I would be writing a script right now.  
  
Summary: Buffy´s prematurely death leads to Faith being called again. Can Willow, Xander, Wesley and Spike trust her?  
  
A/N: Okay, forget the part about Wesley being a fraud. It never happened, okay?  
  
Spoilers: None, really  
  
Pairing: Xander/Faith  
  
Rating: PG - 13 (Just in case)  
  
A/N: Okay I know You´re all waiting for X/F relationship. But since we're closing to the end it will come. Also Wesley will be in next chapter. Please read and review.  
  
..::::..  
  
Faith's hand was locked around Xander´s waist. She was fast asleep. Xander lay awake, feeling guilty. Every time he closed his eyes he dreamt this horrible nightmare. Well it wasn't exactly a nightmare it was more of a flashback. The night at the motel room where he almost lost his life.  
  
Last time he and Faith had slept together, he thought he could trust her. He thought she could trust him but that ended badly. He was still having a difficult time with hanging around her. He wanted to believe she had changed but somewhere deep inside he couldn't. All the anger of the past was so hard to carry.  
  
He felt so guilty against Buffy and Willow. He had betrayed them by seeking comfort in Faith's arms. But after his talk with Faith, the glue that held him together had failed and he had scattered into millions of pieces.  
  
He wanted to tell Faith that it was just a mistake, an impulse. But he didn't want her to get hurt.  
  
He carefully shifted from Faith's grip. Making sure she wouldn't wake up. He needed to take a walk, clear his mind.  
  
She mumbled something in her sleep that was hard to identify. But she seemed happy.  
  
Xander got dressed as he shot a one last look at the brunette then he walked out, making sure Wesley wasn't around then he hurried to the door and ran.  
  
: : :  
  
"Stay away" Willow said softly  
  
Dawn and Cordelia nodded as they backed few steps. Staring at the nervous witch. Willow sat down on the floor. A lot of candles had been lit and there was no way of sunshine to enter the room.  
  
"The spirit of Karevil, I beg thee to guide me the right way. Protect us from all evil. Protect us from all bale"  
  
The flame of the candles wavered as a white fog circled around the witch as she bit her lip nervously, afraid to continue. Afraid she might do something wrong. Her eyes locked on a picture of Buffy as she started the second version  
  
"Skin to skin. Blood to blood" Willow squinted her eyes "Bring her to the living. Powers of be I beg thee. Grant my wish. Actualise this.  
  
The white fog fainted slowly and then suddenly a huge wave of earthquake started and the three girls were thrown back. Small objects fell out of shelves while Dawn and Cordelia looked for shelter.  
  
In a minute the quake was over and the shocked girls got time to look around instead of finding a shelter  
  
"You think it worked" Dawn asked hopeful  
  
: : :  
  
Xander was still running. It was raining. A typical Californian rain hit him as he kept running. He felt so guilty so mad. He wanted so badly to go back in time and change his life.  
  
The boy was sobbing now. Feeling so ashamed for his actions. He stopped at the only beach in Sunnydale. Letting his knees hit the sand. His eyes stared at the moon in couple of hours the sun would be rising. Would that be any comfort?  
  
He rested his head on the sand, falling asleep. Trying to forget who he was and where he was  
  
// "It looks like it´s about to rain" Her soft voice notified  
  
"What about it? A little water won´t stop us. In fact were surrounded by it" Xander said as he stared out to the ocean  
  
Buffy smiled as she leaned back, Xander lay down with his elbow on the ground, studying his friend  
  
"It´s a long time since we talked, don´t you think?" Buffy asked as she stared back into Xander´s eyes  
  
Xander nodded. They had been so busy lately. Buffy and Riley. Willow with Tara and he and Anya. It looked like the original members of the Scooby gang were drifting away in separated ways  
  
"Do you have anything on your mind?" Buffy´s eyes searched his. Xander stared back frightened  
  
It started to rain and they were no longer on the sunny beach. They were in the cemetery. Buffy was fighting as hard as she could and it looked like she was losing. Every time Xander tried to get near her he received a little violence himself. He landed at the ground. Groaning, begging for the strength to get back up and help his friend out  
  
"Xander!" She screamed out  
  
Xander rolled over, forcing himself back upon his feet. It was when he saw it. The vampire was feeding on her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to reach for Xander´s hand, whispering his name over and over again.  
  
Xander grabbed a stake that was lying on the ground as he rushed over to Buffy, the vampire didn´t notice and in seconds the dust was covering both the boy and the slayer. Buffy forced a weak smile.  
  
"Wow, that was close" Buffy said  
  
Xander couldn´t force himself to smile. He was more near to cry than ever to smile. Buffy was right, it had been close.  
  
He grabbed her hand and helped her up. She was swaying a bit. But she was the slayer she would heal. Somehow he convinced himself of it.  
  
Suddenly her eyes jerked open, before Xander could turn around she grabbed the stake out of his hand and pushed him away. Xander was thrown to the ground, he watched as the slayer plunged into the vampire's chest his stake but received a knife into the chest. Buffy gasped for air as she stumbled back and finally falling  
  
"Buffy" Xander cried as he crawled over to her  
  
"Xander" She cried, shivering because of pain//  
  
Xander´s eyes jerked open and he found himself on the beach. The sun was rising. He had been crying in his sleep and he felt how the sunrays were trying to wipe them.  
  
: : :  
  
Buffy´s eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a total darkness and no air. Struggling for air she broke out and onto the surface. Making the sun blind her temperately  
  
..::::..  
  
I know it´s been kinda long since I updated this story. Well it´s long for my standards. And if it has frustrated anyone out there I apologize. But it won´t happen again. I promise. 


	7. Vivid Reality

..:: The Edge Of Revolution ::..  
  
Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. If they were I would be writing a script right now.  
  
Summary: Buffy´s prematurely death leads to Faith being called again. Can Willow, Xander, Wesley and Spike trust her?  
  
A/N: Okay, forget the part about Wesley being a fraud. It never happened, okay?  
  
Spoilers: None, really  
  
Pairing: Xander/Faith  
  
Rating: PG - 13 (Just in case)  
  
: : :  
  
Xander was panting while he stared out at the ocean. The dream had been so vivid. That made it so scary. He was disturbed when he heard someone walk up behind him. He didn´t want to turn around, he didn´t want anyone to see his mental condition.  
  
"I thought I would find you here" The voice was familiar. He recognized it, but couldn´t believe it  
  
But, automatically he whirled around. When he saw her dirty face and her torn clothes he wondered if he was still dreaming  
  
"Buffy" Xander said, backing away a bit  
  
Buffy noticed as she stepped forward, making the boy back again  
  
"Xander" She asked, her voice was breaking "Wha- What´s wrong?"  
  
"You´re not here, you´re not real" Xander tried to convince himself. His eyes were getting teary. The dream usually started at the beach then ended in the cemetery and he couldn´t bear to see it again. It was breaking him mentally to see her die over and over again  
  
"But, Xander I am" Buffy said as she noticed him stop she stepped forward to see no reaction from her friend "Can´t you feel me?"  
  
Xander fought his breakdown. He stared at the ground for a minute then faced her again  
  
"Ye - ss, I can" He stuttered  
  
"I was brought back" Buffy said as she stepped forward and brushed his cheek slightly, Xander rested his head against her hand, feeling her.  
  
: : :  
  
"Put these on" Xander was still shaking as he handed her a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt  
  
"You mind if I take a shower first?" Buffy asked, "I feel kinda disgusted"  
  
"That shouldn´t be a problem" Xander shrugged, "I believe you know where it is"  
  
He noticed Buffy grin. He tried to smile himself or at least show a little expression but couldn´t. He was still shaking incredible. Maybe it was because he was still wearing the wet clothes but he was pretty sure it was because of the sudden surprise  
  
"If I get lost you´ll send a search party" Buffy joked  
  
"Count on it" Xander nodded  
  
Xander hesitated  
  
"I should call Willow" Xander said, "Let her know"  
  
"You do that. I´m gonna go fresh up" Buffy said  
  
Xander shaky hands reached for the phone  
  
: : :  
  
The phone echoed in Xander´s apartment, Xander lashed out for it. Picking it up.  
  
"Hello?" Xander greeted  
  
"Xander.." Faith greeted, it sounded like a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders "I - I was just checking on you. You just disappeared"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that" Xander whispered into the phone  
  
"Is something wrong?" Faith asked  
  
Xander darted his eyes at Buffy who was walking out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel  
  
"No. Not at all" Xander said  
  
"Then, what is it? You had a second thought. Or was it just to get even?" Faith asked, a hint of pain in her voice  
  
"No, gosh. Faith not at all" He whispered, he didn´t want the girls to know about each other. Not yet, at least.  
  
"Something came up a - and you looked so peaceful. I didn´t want to wake you up" Xander said  
  
"You sure it´s the truth?" Faith asked  
  
"Stop being so unsure, I´m telling you the truth. Listen why don´t we go out tonight. Just you and me?" Xander asked  
  
"And vampires?" Faith asked  
  
"Well. We could. But I was thinking of lunch" Xander said  
  
"Lunch, tonight?" Faith laughed  
  
"Sorry. I´m not really good at this" Xander said  
  
"What about now?" Faith asked  
  
Xander grimaced "Actually, I can´t"  
  
"Why not?" Faith asked  
  
"Eh, Scooby meeting" Xander said  
  
"Great I´ll come with you" Faith said  
  
"No, don´t sweat. You just rest and I´ll give you the basic when I come over tonight" Xander said  
  
Buffy sat down beside him. With a smile she leaned on his left shoulder.  
  
"Listen I gotta go" Xander said  
  
"Xander. You´re lying to me" Faith said  
  
"I´ll talk to you tonight" Xander said as he hung up  
  
"Who was that?" Buffy asked  
  
"Eh, no one" Xander said as he stood up "You hungry?"  
  
"Please, I´m starved" Buffy said as she followed him. She shot a glance in his refrigerator to see blood, nothing but blood.  
  
"You on some kind of new diet?" Buffy asked  
  
"I´m sorry, I must have run out of. everything" Xander shrugged, "It´s no problem"  
  
He made his way toward to a closed bedroom. He quietly opened the door up. On the floor was pair of black jeans. Xander picked them up, digging into the pockets. A hand grabbed him by the wrist, making him drop the pants.  
  
"Ah, Spike!" Xander whined "God damn it!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Spike asked as he opened up his eyes to be greeted by Xander embarrassed expression  
  
"Well. You see it all started this morning when I had a dream about Buffy and when I woke up at the beach she came to me. So I brought her back to my apartment and when I was gonna offer her some food I found out I didn´t have any" Xander said "So I was kinda hoping you could borrow me some money"  
  
Spike slowly raised himself up, looking at the boy with so clear concern  
  
"Xander, are you okay?" Spike asked as he kept staring at the kid, the concern written over his face  
  
"She´s back, Spike" Xander said, gravely  
  
"Did you get into a fight, last night?" Spike asked, "Did you suffer any concussion?"  
  
"Don´t you believe, take a look yourself" Xander grabbed the vampire by his wrist, dragging him into the living room. Only wearing his boxers he saw her. She was sitting on the couch, staring back  
  
"Buffy" Spike asked  
  
: : :  
  
Xander entered his apartment, with full bag of groceries. The girls were there, Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Cordelia and Spike  
  
He put the bag on the kitchen table, feeling very sorry for himself. Though he didn´t know what he could feel sorry about. Somehow he didn´t want to get sucked in their reunion. He just wanted to be left alone. Noticed when he wanted to be noticed.  
  
"I'm gonna lie down for a while" Xander pointed at his bedroom. But no one noticed. They were too wrapped up in the happy hour  
  
Xander choked back the sob that was desperately trying to escape his throat as he walked into his bedroom. Turning the lights off, blocking the window. He got under the covers and cried  
  
When Buffy died it had brought him nothing but darkness, depression. And now it would be so difficult to climb out of that hole. Especially when no one saw him.  
  
: : :  
  
Xander´s eyes fluttered open. He rolled over to check his alarm clock. It was nearly eleven pm. He cursed himself under his breath as he jumped up. Still fully clothed. He rushed out of his bedroom. The gang was still there. Sitting in the living room savouring on the groceries he had bought earlier.  
  
"Umm" Dawn muttered with a full mouth of potato chips "Where are you going?"  
  
"Just out. Don´t worry about me" Xander said as he grabbed his jacket and shoes and rushed out  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Buffy asked  
  
Spike had his suspicious. But didn´t want to say anything, if Xander wanted them to know about Faith. He would tell them.  
  
: : :  
  
Wesley opened the door after Xander´s desperate knocking.  
  
"Hi, is Faith around?" Xander asked as he scanned the apartment  
  
"As a matter of fact she´s not" Wesley stated  
  
"Tell me where she is" Xander commanded  
  
"She didn´t want you to know" Wesley crossed his arms "You left her devastated. Do you know that"  
  
"Yeah, I´m aware of that" Xander said  
  
Wesley took his time to study the boy. The boy was devastated himself, dried trail of tears were still visible on his face.  
  
"On the other hand, are you okay?" Wesley asked  
  
Xander was bit taken back by that question "Wesley. I want to trust you. But if I do you promise you won´t take it to Faith?"  
  
Wesley nodded slightly  
  
"Buffy was brought back. That´s why I couldn´t see her. I dreamt her and she found me in the same place where the dream happened. It kinda left me confused. I don´t want them to know about each other until everything is settled"  
  
"Of course" Wesley said as he put on his glasses  
  
"Then Faith was trying so hard to meet up, earlier. And I couldn´t I was taking care of Buffy which left Faith a bit hurt. I made plans tonight with her and then I slept over. Ahh-!" Xander groaned  
  
"She´s slaying" Wesley met Xander´s eyes "Somewhere by the local morgue"  
  
Xander started to run  
  
..::::..  
  
The final chapter is around the corner and for a change I´m gonna finish what I started. No matter if I don´t get any review.  
  
Just to make my victory the happiest. I have one request. Please, review me. Everyone who´s reading this part right now can you spend a minute to save a poor girl´s self - esteem,  
  
Krista (-= 


	8. The Beginning Of The End

..:: The Edge Of Revolution ::..  
  
Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. If they were I would be writing a script right now.  
  
Summary: Buffy´s prematurely death leads to Faith being called again. Can Willow, Xander, Wesley and Spike trust her?  
  
A/N: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER, WHEN YOU´RE FINISHED, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE. PLEASE REVIEW ME  
  
Spoilers: None, really  
  
Pairing: Xander/Faith  
  
Rating: PG - 13 (Just in case)  
  
..::::..  
  
Xander ran as fast as he could. He needed so badly to find her. The feeling creeping in his stomach was indescribable. But it felt like love. He had never experienced that kind, not even with Anya.  
  
Every thought of her made him run faster. Suddenly it started to rain, Xander stopped, gasping for air. Something about the rain made him feel frightened.  
  
He was in the cemetery. Clutching the stake in his pocket as he kept going.  
  
"Faith!" Xander called out as he scanned the area "Faith!"  
  
He started to run again. Panicking when he heard the painful cry.  
  
He found her at the wet, muddy ground. Her face, clothes were covered in mud. He rushed over and knelt beside her. She was holding her hand over her chest the wound was bleeding incredible, trying to find a way to escape her body  
  
"Faith" Xander cried as he shot a look at the wound  
  
"Xa - Xander" She whimpered, shivering because of pain "I- I'm not gonna live"  
  
"Yes you are. Yes you are, Faith. Just keep looking at me" Tears were flowing out of his eyes  
  
"We're gonna get you through this" Xander said as he took off his jacket and pressed it against her wound  
  
Faith winced in pain, trying to raise oneself to get a good look at her deathblow  
  
"No. Stay still" Xander pushed her gently down  
  
"Xander?" Faith asked, making sure he could still hear her  
  
"Yeah?" Xander asked, trying to smile. But he couldn't. There was nothing reassuring in his eyes. That made Faith so frightening, the pain in his eyes, made her want to kiss him. Tell him everything would be okay.  
  
"Don't feel bad - a - about me lea - leaving" It was getting harder to breathe  
  
"Faith. I love you" Xander cried. He looked away for a bit, not wanting her to see his tears and when he turned his attention back to her, her eyes were no longer alive. They were staring blankly into nothing at all.  
  
"Faith" Xander voice broke and he started to cry. He did no longer care if anyone would see him.  
  
: : :  
  
Xander´s eyes fluttered open. He rolled over to check his alarm clock. It was nearly eleven pm. He cursed himself under his breath as he jumped up. Still fully clothed. He rushed out of his bedroom. The gang was still there. Sitting in the living room savouring on the groceries he had bought earlier.  
  
"Of all people?" Buffy raised her voice "Of all potential slayers it had to be Faith.. again?"  
  
"That wasn´t our decision, Buffy" Willow shrugged "The council sent after her. Don´t ask me why"  
  
Xander paused in his steps. The gang didn´t even notice him.  
  
"There something between Xander and Faith?" Buffy shot a look at Spike  
  
Spike shrugged "I´m sure it´s nothing serious"  
  
"Faith, hurted him one. Don´t you remember" Buffy said, "I can´t believe he´s going to make the same mistake again"  
  
"Maybe Faith has changed" Cordelia suggested  
  
Buffy frowned "She hurted us all"  
  
"She´s willing to make up for that" Xander raised his voice to get into their conversation. The gang shot their attention to the newly awaken boy "She. Has. Changed"  
  
"Xander, I want what is best for you. Believe me I do" Buffy stood up and walked slowly towards him "Just be careful around her"  
  
"There´s no need to be, I trust her" Xander said "And I certainly hope that one day you trust her too"  
  
Buffy looked at the floor. Then back up, her expression more serious than ever  
  
"Just tell her if she does anything to hurt you or any of us. She´s gonna face some major confrontations"  
  
Xander shared a little moment with Buffy staring directly into her eyes. Realizing that he was running out of time, he broke the eye contact. Then grabbed his jacket and shoes.  
  
"There will be no need for that" Xander said  
  
"Umm" Dawn muttered with a full mouth of potato chips "Where are you going?"  
  
Xander ignored her as he rushed over to the phone, picking it up and dialling Faith's number. He waited for a while until Wesley's voice sounded at the other line  
  
"Wesley!" He was panicking "Is Faith around?"  
  
"No, she's not" Wesley said  
  
"Is she around the morgue?" Xander asked, hoping it had just been a nightmare. But somehow he doubted it.  
  
"Uh, yeah, yes. How did you- - ?" The only thing he could hear was the dial tone  
  
"Xander?" Spike stood up "What's the matter?"  
  
"Fai - Faith's about to die, unless I do something" Xander said as he grabbed his shoes  
  
"Okay you need to calm down" Spike said as he grabbed the boy by the wrists  
  
"Let go off me" Xander struggled to break free  
  
"Xander, you need some medical attendance" Spike whispered, making sure the girls wouldn't hear him  
  
"I'm not insane!" Xander screamed, "You don't believe me. Fine. Don't believe me. But I need to do something about this. I'm running out of time, here"  
  
"Why don't you just let us help you?" Willow had stood up, with Cordelia following  
  
Xander buried his head in his hands, shaking his head "Would you - would you just stop it!"  
  
When he looked up again they were still staring at him. Xander shook his head as he left, running.  
  
: : :  
  
Everything in his dream had been real. The feeling of love, everything he had felt in the dream, he felt it while he was running.  
  
"Faith!" He scanned the area. He could hear fighting few feet away  
  
"Faith!" He rushed over. He could hear Buffy calling his name from the distance. But he didn't care he needed to save Faith.  
  
When he arrived the scene, he saw Faith fighting two demons. He rushed over and jumped at one of them, sending them both to the ground  
  
When Xander struggled to get up he met Faith's eyes. She was staring at him. There was something in her eyes that made her afraid, something behind him. He quickly whirled around to see the demon coming at him. But before the demon could touch him. Buffy was in the way. Fighting with all strength  
  
Faith was fighting the other one. When the demon pulled out a knife, technically a sword. Xander rushed over and pushed Faith away. Before the demon could stab the knife into Xander´s chest, he was brought down by Faith. He landed harshly at the ground, the knife landed at the ground. Faith grabbed the knife, slitting the demon's throat, the demon stood for a while until he finally dropped down.  
  
She turned her attention to Xander, who was lying at the ground. Groaning in pain.  
  
"You were willing to die for me?" Faith asked  
  
Xander raised himself up and scanned the area. Buffy and Spike had finished the other one and were now, staring at the scene in front of them  
  
"Well, you know" Xander shrugged "Figured I would be brought back, anyway. So what the hell"  
  
"You can't be so sure about that, things happen for a reason" Faith smiled slightly  
  
"You´re right" Xander said, "Things do happen for a reason"  
  
He stood up and faced Faith "You came to Sunnydale for a reason. You were my cure. You helped me when no one else could.. You´re my Faith.. I love you" The sincerity in his eyes made Faith melt, she threw her arms around his shoulders, with a slight grin  
  
"You love me? Isn´t that a bit slapdash?" Faith asked with her famous grin  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me" Xander grabbed her by the waist lifting her off the ground while a hungry, passionate kiss occured  
  
..::::..  
  
The End  
  
That´s it. That was the last chapter. Did you like it?  
  
Hey cuties I would really like a review? Can YOU review me? 


End file.
